


A Little Help

by Rakeasaurus



Series: Arrow- Christmas [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Person A trying to set up the tree for Christmas but Person B has to pick Person A up for them to put ornaments on the tree because they’re so short.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little different but I think it's good. Here's the link  
> https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/180276954927/christmas-prompts

It’s the holidays and working at a place like A.R.G.U.S is a little bland, nothing really changes people may say happy holidays but decorations never been hung. When Diggle started working at A.R.G.U.S J.J spent some time at home but a lot of times he’s here so being the best dad in the whole world he decided to bring Christmas spirit.

Diggle spend most of his day decorating some rooms and he also found the perfect tree it’s a little tall but that’s okay. He just put the tree up and now it’s time to decorate it. J.J comes walking in with a box of ornaments.

“Does mom know we’re doing this?” J.J ask while he grabbed an ornament.

“Of course she does.” Sometimes a parent needs to lie and Diggle doesn’t think anyone minds after all nobody hasn’t said anything so Lyla shouldn’t mind either.

Diggle puts the beads on the tree as J.J did the ornaments. It wasn’t long before Lyla came in.

“What are you two doing?” When Diggle turned around she had her arms crossed.

“Well, I thought A.R.G.U.S could use some Christmas spirit,” Diggle explained.

“You couldn’t talk to me about first?” Lyla walk over to them.

“You said mommy knew?” J.J looked up at his father.

“Just decorate the tree J.J,” Diggle stepped over to Lyla.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted Christmas to be happy memories for him.” Diggle smiled remembering the Christmas’s they had when J.J was just a baby he was too young to help.

“I understand but a little heads up would be nice,” Lyla walks over to the box and picks up a green ornament.

“Yeah, sorry.” He nods.

“Do you mind if i help,” Diggle watch her as she helped J.J decorate the tree. It was times like this when he’s so happy to have a family but he does think about how things would be if Barry hadn’t went back in time, how it would be if he had a daughter instead of a son but he doesn’t think about it to much he’s happy with what he haves even if it wasn’t suppose to be this way.

They finished the tree, the topper is the only thing left it’s an angel something J.J had pick out. Diggle picks it up and walks over to Lyla.

“Here you go.” He hands it to her.

“But i can’t even reach it” She looks at the top of the tree.

“I could help with that,” Diggle walks behind Lyla and picks her up, she couldn’t help but laugh as she puts the angel on top of the tree. Diggle puts her down and smiles.

“It’s beautiful,” Diggle looks at it from top to bottom. 

“J.J, can you plug in the tree?” As soon as Lyla ask him to J.J got up and plugged in the tree he runs back over to his mom and dad to look at it. It’s a beautiful tree it haves white lights, Red, green and, purple ornaments with a angel on top.

A.R.G.U.S looks like Christmas and it’s a nice change Lyla wouldn’t mind doing this every year.


End file.
